my dear cousin
by chik91
Summary: Of all the people on earth, why you? I wish it could be that easy for me to breathe but how can I breathe when you take my breath away?
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys this is my first fic :] feel free to correct me on anything if im wrong okay .. I just want to point a few things out the words in italics are thoughts and umm this chapter is mostly chikanes POV p.s. knm is girlxgirl okay! ~~ This chapter has its twist you have been warned ! And the words in italics are thoughts **

**I don't own kannazuki no miko but if I did I would totally make Chikane my bride ;D well enjoy … **

Chapter 1

_Even in my sleep I can't get you off my mind… I see your flawless skin, your golden hair those pink soft lips that I desire to kiss ever so softly..Why am I so weak? I should not have those kinds of dreams but why did it have to be you? Of all the people on earth, why you? I wish it could be that easy for me to breathe but how can I breathe when you take my breath away? How can I think if you're the only one that's in my mind? I'm pained by my unforgivable sin. And I hate myself for that ... forgive me my Himeko …my sweet cousin._

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping through my opened window as if they were greeting me "Good morning Chikane Chan!" _Little Himeko birds … Ohh here I go again thinking about her again geez! _Chikane slapped her forehead and began rubbing her temples.

_A nice cold morning shower will do.. I have to get ready to see Himeko later I just hope she would like the present that I got her …_ Chikane looked to her left. On the top of her drawer was a white gold bracelet with a sun charm with ruby gem stones. On the back of the charm was Himeko's name with a little heart at the end .

_I hope Himeko will like it ! _

And with that Chikane rushed to the bathroom with a smile on her face

_To be continued….._

**Sorry if it's a short chapter ! im just a beginner hehe im already getting new ideas yay(dances the happy dance in her head} I'll probably be posting up another chapter next week or real soon …anyways thnx for reading ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Domo arigato guys for the reviews :3 it just motivates me to write even more!**

**A few things I'd like to point out ~~~ Chikane's going to an art contest were Himeko will be competing against 9 other art members that where chosen top 10 most beautiful art work in Japan.**

**If you have any questions IM me **

**Well guys enjoy :]**

Chapter 2

As Chikane got out of the shower she wrapped her towel around her slim body checking the time

"_Ohh my its almost time "she_ panicked and rushed to get her clothes Otoha left her on her bed.

As Chikane was about to leave her room she realized something

"_Himeko's present!" _ She turned on her heel and started heading towards her bedroom "_hmmm…where did I put it? Ohh here it is! Under my pillow_." And with that she started walking fast going down the stairs rapidly.

"Chikane no running on the stairs you can have an accident hunny come here!" said Saeto.

_Ohh dad you're going to make me late! _"Yes dad?"

"Where are you going in such a hurry Chikane "

"Ohh I didn't tell you dad? I'm going to the art contest to support Himeko. She said with her brightest smile on her face ." I hope she wins."

"Okay, send Himeko my regards and have fun. Maybe she can sleep over with you it'll be a great idea, I know that will make you happy dear." Said Saeto with a smile on his face.

"Okay dad I'll see you later then. "

And with that Chikane rushed to her limo waiting for her at the front of the mansion.

On her way to the art contest she began to ponder on what her dad said to her.

"_Himeko staying over our house is a wonderful idea but ... I can't control myself." _She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands and thought about what happened last time …her heart began to ache.

_**Flashback (2 weeks ago)**_

In the entertainment room was Chikane, Himeko and Saeto watching "Fast Five" after the movie was over they all sat in silence. Then Saeto began to speak.

"Himeko it's pretty late to go back home why don't you sleep over?" said Saeto.

"Caa..c. Can I really? "said Himeko.

"Of course!"

"Thank you uncle. I hope I'm not disturbing you "Himeko said with a sheepish smile.

"No it's quite alright; I enjoy your company dear. Now tell me in which one of the rooms are you staying at?" said Saeto.

Himeko thought for a momentand looked at Chikane.

"Well … is it okay if I can stay with Chikane-Chan? I really don't like sleeping alone. I get these scary dreams at night." Said Himeko with a blush.

As Himeko said that Chikane began to blush furiously and thanked god that the room wasn't lit up.

"_Well this was unexpected! I only have one bed in my room. What am I going to do? _

"Yes of course make yourself at home. If you need me I'll be in my office. Goodnight girls ".

And with that said he got up from the couch and left the entertainment room.

"Well Chikane-Chan what do you want to do now?" asked Himeko still with a little blush on her face.

"I suppose we should take a shower before we sleep. "

"Okay lets go. "Himeko said with a timid smile on her lips but her blush still faint enough to notice.

When both of them got to Chikane's room they sat on the bed And Chikane began to speak.

"Himeko want me to lend you some of my sleeping wear for tonight?"

"If that's okay with you Chikane-Chan "Himeko said timidly.

Chikane got up from the bed and walked into her closet getting the first pair of pajamas she could see.

"Well which one do you want Himeko red or purple?"

Himeko thought for a moment "I want the red one please!"

Chikane walked over to her and handed over her red pajama.

"Okay Himeko I'll take the shower on the first floor and you take the shower on this floor "said Chikane with a smile.

And with that she left.

When Chikane got to the bathing room she started striping her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She opened the faucet and the water hit her smooth skin and started relaxing her stiff muscles.

"_It's no big deal. I got to get a hold of myself "_Chikane thought.

She closed her eyes and began to think of Himeko sleeping close to her and maybe just maybe embrace her … close enough to feel their bodies in contact and hear each other's heart beat.

"Baka!" Chikane screamed out loud to herself.

Little did she know that Otoha passing through and herd her outburst.

Knock knock knock"Oujo-sama are you okay in there?"

"Yes Otoha I'm fine!" Chikane shouted with a tint of red on her cheeks "_I have to calm down and not think such things about my cousin it's wrong ...It's wrong.. We are cousins …and were both girls _"Chikane looked at the floor she felt so ashamed and let out a sigh.

When she was done she turned off the faucet. She stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror _"This is going to be a long night." _

As soon as she got dressed she walked calmly to her room. To her surprise Himeko was already there sitting quietly in the corner of her bed with a small smile.

"Hey Himeko?"

"Yes Chikane-Chan?"

"You said you had bad dreams …Are they scary dreams?"

Himeko nodded her head "yes Chikane-Chan they are."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Himeko said looking at the floor.

"Okay Himeko …_"I wonder what her dreams are about ? ohhh well if she dosent want to talk about it I wont force her_"

"So Himeko on which side do you want to sleep Do you want an extra pillow?"

"Ohh it doesn't matter Chikane-Chan, "You're silly "She began to smile at Chikane.

"Alright "umm yeahh ..Chikane began blushing….

"_oohh that was a stupid question to ask." _She mentally slapped herself.

" Alright well let's sleep goodnight Himeko! "Chikane immediately turned her back on Himeko and pretended she was trying to fall asleep.

The night felt like ages to Chikane and she was scared to turn around. When she finally had the courage to turn around she began to see Himeko's soft face sleeping lightly snoring.

"_She looks so beautiful under the moonlight." _

She put her hand on her heart and it was beating so loud it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

"_I really am in love with her …But why?"Chikane began to look at Himeko with question._

Himeko had beautiful golden hair, a small adorable nose, elegant eyebrows and her eye lashes were long.

"_Simply gorgeous" _she smiled at the sleeping Himeko.

"_And those lips" _she thought.

Chikane became mesmerized. She raised her hand to touch her cousin's face and started to trace her right eyebrow down to her cheek and continued her journey to Himeko's lips and stopped at her destination. She brushed some hair off her cousin's face and without thinking she slowly began to lean in to captures her angel's lips with her own.

" _This is incredible I feel like im in heaven embrassed by warmness…I feel alive and happy."_

After what seemed like an eternity to Chikane. She had to let Himeko's lips go, to catch her breath. Then she suddenly realized what she just did.

"_Ohh no! What did I do? Ohh forgive me Himeko!" _Chikane shut her eyes and mentally cursed at herself she turned around and cried herself silently to sleep.

**End of Flashback **

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama!"

Chikane snapped back to reality.

"Yes ? Chikane replied hastily.

"Were here Oujo-sama." Said the limo driver.

"Alright thank you I'll give you a call when I will be needed to be picked up."

And with that she turned on her heels to walk into the art room where the contest was held.

Entering the room she began to look around the room for Himeko.

"Ahh.. there she is" Chikane locked eyes with Himeko as if it was on cue and both smiled. Himeko waved at her.

"Hey Chikane-Chan!" Himeko said excitedly.

"Hey Himeko" she embraced Himeko tightly.

"Here, I got you something" Chikane said as her cheeks began to turn a dark shade of red.

"Ohh you shouldn't have Chikane-Chan!"

"Ohh Himeko you deserve it! Besides you ARE one of the top ten choices that's why you're here. This is your dream isn't it?

"Yes, thank you Chikane-Chan." She hugged Chikane, which caught Chikane by surprise.

HEY GUYS!

Both of the girls stopped embracing each other and snapped their heads to look who was calling them.

"_Oogami …"_ Chikane's face turned from happy to annoyed and angry but she quickly masked her anger away …

**Alright guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best as much as I could. Feel free to correct me in anything and please R and R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm sorry guys I been kind of lazy and..I had so much work to do + I been sick…(yeahh your going to get that a lot from me. ) Anyways I don't really have any plans for this story I only type what comes to my head lmao. Plus I'm wasted right now but Ohh wellllll ! Beware!This chapter is full of angst ! **

**You guys know the rules! The words in italics are thoughts and uhh I don't own anything except this fic ;)!**

HEY GUYS!

Both of the girls stopped embracing each other and snapped their heads to look who was calling them.

"_Oogami …"_ Chikane's face turned from happy to annoyed and angry but she quickly masked her anger away …

"Sorry I'm late Kurusugawa "Oogami said with a flushed face.

"Don't worry about it Oogami kun" Himeko said with a little smile on her face.

There was a sound coming from the intercom.

"Will everyone please take their places, we are about to begin the contest"

"Well Himeko good luck "said Oogami, he began to plant a kiss on Himeko's forehead and embraced her.

"Thank you Oogami kun!" Himeko said happily

And with that, Oogami turned disappeared into the crowd.

Chikane had just seen what happened between his friend and cousin and was shocked. She didn't know what was going on with her heart…she felt something digging and stabbing in her heart.

"All…..alll right this is it Himeko…Good luck I hope you win" said Chikane as she began to walk away with a sad and confused smile.

But as soon as Chikane was turning on her heels, Chikane felt a firm grip on her hand.

"Wait Chikane Chan!"Said Himeko hastily.

"Yes Himeko?"

"Thank you again for the gift, it was very sweet of you. "said Himeko as she began to embrace Chikane again.

Chikane began to close her eyes and savored the moment.

_Do you know how happy you make me Himeko? Just holding you make my knees weak. But I know it can't be … And why? Why did Oogami kiss you? What right does he have? Has he confessed his love for you after so many years? Has he won your heart? Are you two…..a couple?_

There was so many questions running through chikane's mind ..Chikane finally let go of Himeko and immediately missed Himeko's body warmth.

"Alright Himeko" Chikane said with her eyes on the floor and gave Himeko a small smile

"good luck" and with that she left to her seat.

The intercom started.

"Ladies and gentle men please give a round of applause for our contestants!"

"We will now count the numbers of votes and see who our number one top choice is in a couple of minutes, please be patient and enjoy the music."To Zanarkand" compoed by Nobuo Eumatsu.

As the music was playing Chikane began to relax but soon realized the song was too sad and began to ponder on the earlier events that happened she couldn't help but to think what that kiss meant between Oogami and Himeko was.

"_Why? How? When? When did they get so close? Why is he giving her a kiss? Why is my heart hurting so badly?_

Chikane closed her eyes and calmed down. The music stopped.

"All right ladies and gentle men! This is it! The winner is!

KURUSUGAWA HIMEKO!

Everybody began to applaud.

Himeko was awarded a golden ribbon.

"_Ohh my god Himeko won! I'm so happy for her!We should celebrate. Maybe we should go out to eat dinner I wonder if she's hungry?" _Chikane began to smile.

"Thank you all for voting on me" said Himeko as she began to speak into the microphone next to her art work.

"I want to thank my art teacher for teaching me so much about art and improving me teaching me wonderful things, my friend Makoto-Chan who was always there for me when I needed an opinion. My cousin Chikane-Chan whom has inspired me to make this piece of wonderful art….

Chikane smiled.

Aan..and.. my boyfriend Oogami Sauma… Himeko blushed.

Chikane froze with her eyes wide open.

"_why? Every time you take me into the heavens you suddenly drop me to hell?"_

Chikane began to close her eyes and began to fight the tears.

"_I mustn't be seen by her…by anybody.. I will not allow Himeko see such weakness"_

She got up from her seat and went into the restroom pulled out her cell phone and called her limo she couldn't take the pain she felt in her heart.

Within five minutes her limousine was outside waiting on the front which she quickly went in to.

"Where to?" said the chauffer.

"Please can you take me home quickly?"

"As you wish Oujo-sama "

As soon as Chikane got home, her body felt heavy and her eyes were really tired from crying on the way back from the contest. She went to her room and locked the door, she lay in her bed and gazed out the window, the sun had almost gone away and was left with a red, orange and yellow sunset just peeking out of the horizon.

"_The sunset … it reminds me of her… The yellow.. Her sweet golden hair…. The color red of her favorite bow I love everything about her yet she.. Loves Oogami.._

She felt a few drops rolling down her cheek and wiped them off she crossed her arms and turned her head away from the sunset and noticed her laptop sitting down neatly on her desk.

Still with a few tears coming out of her angelic eyes she opened her laptop and began to surf the web. She logged in her facebook account and checked her messages.. There was numerous messages from admirers confessing to her but she just ignored them and deleted them..She noticed the only ones that she responded to was Himeko's but she quickly clicked the newsfeed button and her eyes landed on one of Oogami's pictures.

As she clicked on his picture all his comments started to come out under the picture she was begging to be curious and began to skim Himeko's name to see if she had commented on his pictures as she scrolled down her stomach began to turn into summersaults making her feel extremely anxious and there it was, Himeko Kurusugawa's comment it said "I love this picture Oogami kun 3"

Chikane felt crushed and beaten she began to quickly skip on another one of his photos and there was another comment of her, it read "3" there's was a sharp pain in her heart and clicked on Oogami's information it had all the truth " Oogami Souma in a relationship with Kurusugawa Himeko her tears began to flow freely..

"_Why Himeko? Why do you keep doing this to me why? Why can't you realize I love you more than anything in life? _

Chikane put her heart on her status and wrote …."You're so close yet so far away I whisper these words I dream every day I wish you would say " I love you please stay" but I go away because you make laugh, you make me cry, you make me live ..you make me die…"

**Ahh that's it for today guys I'm sleepy :p And I'm also sorry for the angst but that's all I've ever felt in my life *sob sob* ANYWAYS yeahh ill try to make the next chapter happier.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! sorry for the late update I been busy working and going to school anyways heres the new chapter I really don't know what im doing so forgive me for mistakes hehe anyways yeahhh Forgive me if its short but I promise ill update soon please R and R pretty please!**

**You guys know the rules the words in italics are thoughts AND I do not own kannazuki no miko BUT if I did you know who ill own hehehe anyways enjoy…**

**Chapter 4 **

Still with a few tears coming out of her angelic eyes she opened her laptop and began to surf the web. She logged in her facebook account and checked her messages.. There was numerous messages from admirers confessing to her but she just ignored them and deleted them..She noticed the only ones that she responded to was Himeko's but she quickly clicked the newsfeed button and her eyes landed on one of Oogami's pictures.

As she clicked on his picture, all his comments started to come out under it. She was beginning to be curious and began to skim Himeko's name to see if she had commented on his pictures as she scrolled down her stomach began to turn into summersaults making her feel extremely anxious and there it was, Himeko Kurusugawa's comment it said "I love this picture Oogami kun !"

Chikane felt crushed and beaten she began to quickly skip on another one of his photos and there was another comment of her, it read "3" there's was a sharp pain in her heart and clicked on Oogami's information it had all the truth " Oogami Souma in a relationship with Kurusugawa Himeko her tears began to flow freely..

"_Why Himeko?" Why do you keep doing this to me why? Why can't you realize I love you more than anything in life?_

Chikane put her heart on her status and wrote …."You're so close yet so far away I whisper these words I dream every day I wish you would say " I love you please stay" but I go away because you make laugh, you make me cry, you make me live ..you make me die…"

" _I never knew what love was until now . It hurts so much_ seeing you with someone else but I can't do anything about it."

Chikane logged off and shut down her laptop.

"_I wonder if Himeko noticed I left the contest. I don't think she did."_

Chikane felt tired as if the world was all coming down on her when suddenly she heard a knock. She quickly composed herself and opened the door, it was Otoha.

"Ojou-sama dinner will be in an hour, your father told me to tell you that the Kurusugawa's are coming to celebrate Himeko-sans victory."

Chikane was a little surprised, she never thought that Himeko's father would celebrate with the Himemiya's. From what Chikane knew Himeko's dad thought the Himemiya's were a bunch of stuck up people and rarely visited them.

"Otoha do you know if my aunt is coming too? Or just Himeko and her father?"said Chikane.

"Actually Ojou-sama I have no idea I'm sorry" said Otoha .

"It's okay Otoha you may leave now, thank you." said Chikane and closed the door.

Otoha bowed her head slightly and began walking on her way to the kitchen and began to think "_Whats wrong with Ojou-sama? Her eyes seemed darker has she been crying? _

As soon as Chikane closed the door she sat on the side of her bed. She began to rub her temples.

"_What a bad day."_ she thought, and went to go take a shower.

**Himeko's POV**

Himeko was preparing herself to go to her cousin's mansion to celebrate her victory. Himeko stepped into the shower and shampooed herself.

"_I wonder why you left Chikane it's not like you ... You've always been there when I most needed you why did you go away. I was looking for you through the crowd I wonder where you left to. I needed you, it seems I have made a mistake and I was ready to tell you my secret. I don't love him. Mako-chan convinced me to go out with him for two weeks and out of peer pressure I said it to the whole contest room just to make him feel good. But the truth is I feel really bad._

_At first I was happy I was going out with him but every time we would hug I would feel as if my heart would crack little by little. But I don't want to hurt him either, hes been my best friend as long as I can remember and hes been there for me too. I just can't break it off like that. And the worst part of it is I that I haven't even told you this until today I wonder how you took the news."_Himeko thought.

Himeko was done and stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her body She headed for her closet and picked out a red dress she bought last week and smiled to herself _"I wonder if she would like this dress?"_ Himeko thought.

She mentally scolded herself for not telling Chikane about her and Souma.

"_Why didn't I tell her? I always go to her when I'm in need of help" _she put on her red dress and red heels fixed her hair and put on some perfume.

"_What will I tell Souma-kun? He's going to be sad and it's all going to be because of me! But I have to tell him the truth.I know I have a crush on him but now.. everythings changed somehow I feel like I should be with someone else not him."_ My heart hurts she said in a low whisper as she closed her eyes.

"I wonder if Souma kun has messaged me yet." Himeko said outloud and turned on her laptop.

Himeko logged into facebook and noticed her friend Makoto was on and decided to chat with her.

Himeko-: Hey Mako-chan

Makoto-: Hey Hime! So where are you off to celebrate?

Himeko-: Im going to Chikane's place my dad said he wanted to make me happy so he asked me if I wanted to celebrate with my uncle and Chikane and I think my mom's flight just arrived too. So she'll be waiting for us at Chikane Chan's place I'm really excited want to come Mako-chan?

Makoto-: as much as i would love to I can't Hime I have some business to attend to sorry. And well it's great that your moms coming too.

Himeko-: Yeah im happy I guess …umm..

Makoto-: Yeah Hime?

" _I want to tell Mako that I don't want to be with Souma but what if she tries to stop me? I'm afraid of that and I have already made my decision…I'll just have to tell her when it's done. _Himeko sighed.

Himeko-: Nothing I was just saying well see you Mako I have to go alright.

Makoto-: alright Himeko! I'll see you soon! p.s. you might want to check your messages and comments on stuff Souma-kun might have written something or maybe me hehe I do know your password. Makoto smirked.

Himeko-: wait Mako-chan what did you do?

And before she replied Makoto logged off facebook and wasn't available to talk to her anymore. Himeko was really worried and decided to check all of her messages and comments but there was nothing, no trace of Makoto's mischievous work and Souma hasn't messaged her yet. Himeko let a sigh of relief and decided to log off but as she pressed the home button one status update caught Himeko's attention "die" ? Whats this she read the status update out loud …."You're so close yet so far away I whisper these words I dream every day I wish you would say " I love you please stay" but I go away because you make laugh, you make me cry, you make me live ..you make me die…"

"_What is this? Is Chikane-Chan in love with someone?"_

Pang! Himeko felt something stab through her heart.

Ouuch she said softly.

"_What's wrong with me?"Himeko sat down and closed her eyes for a minute. "why does my heart hurt like this?"_

"_And what's wrong with Chikane? She sounds hurt and maybe, left out or abandoned but by who?"_

Pang pang _"ahh!." She cluched at her heart._

**There you go guys umm and sorry for the short chapter ill try to fix things up in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Srry ! im back my recharger from my laptop broke and well these things are expensive I had to save up *tear tear***

**You know my rules by now ! Enjoy… **

**Chapter 5 **

"_What is this? Is Chikane-Chan is in love with someone?"_

Pang! Himeko felt something stab through her heart.

"Ouuch" she said softly.

"_What's wrong with me?"_Himeko sat down and closed her eyes for a minute.

"_why does my heart hurt like this?"_

"_And what's wrong with Chikane? She sounds hurt and maybe, left out or abandoned but by who?"_

Pang pang _"ahh!." She cluched at her heart._

She quickly closed her laptop.

"_Could it be? This feeling.. is it jealousy or am I just scared? Maybe hurt, why? She is my cousin...and she's a girl just like me ..my heart is beating rapidly it can't be ….and I think my cheeks match the color of my dress, I have to not think about it … its wrong I couldn't possibly like her like that, but I don't.. I can't accept what I've just read._

Himeko gave it a second thought "_Maybe I just like her because she's always been there for me, and shes always the one to make me smile when im down … yeah that's it she's like the sister I never had nothing more. _"She smiled.

And with that Himeko was on her way down her mansions stairs to the living room where her dad would be waiting for her.

Back at the Himemiya's mansion Chikane was done taking her shower and was now putting on a black dress with black and silver laced heels and looked at the time it was 7:30pm She signed.

"_Himeko's mom should have arived by now_"

And as if on cue Otoha lightly knocked on her door.

"_yes come in"_ said Chikane as she smiled at Otoha.

"_Ojou-sama your aunt is here, she is in the living room talking to your father."_Said Otoha as she looked away with a tint of blush.

"_Wow, Ojou-sama looks amazing…Does she really have to show that much cleavage?" _thought Otoha.

"Okay" said Chikane

"Ill be down there in a minute."

Otoha bowed her head and left.

As Chikane walked to her drawer she noticed she was missing something important.

"My necklace"

She opened a little box that was sitting in her drawer and pulled out her little pink seashell necklace and put it on.

When she was done she smiled and remembered the day she and Himeko got it. And truth was she would never ever forget that day.

**Flashback**

"C'mon Chikane-Chan hurry I want to get in the water!" said a 12 year old Himeko running towards the beach.

"Himeko wait!" Said her mom.

"I'll take care of her aunt Ayaka" said Chikane brightly.

"Thank you, she can be such a child" she smiled and continued to unload the car.

Chikane stopped by where Himeko was and said "Isn't it beautiful Himeko?"

"Yeah Chikane it really is, just like your eyes.." said Himeko

Her answer made Chikane blush deeply and looked away but decided not to say anything and as soon as Himeko noticed what she said it was too late she was blushing like a tomato.

"_It slipped Ohh my god this is embarrassing I hope she doesn't think I'm a total weirdo" _thought Himeko and quickly decided to change the subject.

"Ahh Chikane-Chan lets go swim please!" Himeko smiled shyly

"Yes lets go." Said Chikane

when she noticed that Himeko was taking off her t shirt and shorts Chikane noticed that Himeko wore her one piece from school and started giggling.

"Hey what's so funny Chikane-Chan?" said Himeko.

"I'm sorry Himeko, it's just that you look so adorable in the schools swimming suit said Chikane while giggling some more."

Himeko began to blush from embarrassment and started to pout.

"Ahh Chikane-Chan you're so mean!" Huffed little Himeko and crossed her arms.

"It's not a bad thing Himeko hehe I'm sorry I was just teasing you… c'mon lets go swim" Chikane beamed at Himeko.

"Alright Chikane-Chan" said Himeko as she quickly recovered from the embarrassment.

Chikane was about to go in the water first but she noticed she forgot to take her t shirt off and shorts but began to do so.

Himeko was crouching down looking at the rocks beneath the water and turned back.

"_Ohh my good Chikane-Chan has a two piece! Ahh what is she a C cup? Ahhh I'm being a pervert!i hope I don't have a nosebleed"_ she inwardly groaned getting a fu;; blown blush even across her nose.

"Alright Himeko now we can swim" she smiled at Himeko.

Chikane went into the water and dived under a few seconds passed and she came out and smiled at Himeko.

Himeko was in shock She couldn't believe that Chikane was so damn beautiful she couldn't even breathe right.

"_Chikane-Chan is so beautiful.. No wonder why everyone likes her..."_Himeko thought but noticed it was time to look away she wouldn't survive if she was caught staring.

"C'mon Himeko get in. "said Chikane.

Recovering from her blush Himeko went into the water and splashed Chikane

"Hey you!" Chikane said as she smiled and started splashing Himeko too.

And so they went on for 15 minutes and stopped.

"Hey Chikane-Chan I want to go deeper into the water' said Himeko to Chikane.

"Okay but not too deep you're a little bit shorter than me so we have to be careful okay "Chikane said a little concerned.

"Okay Chikane-Chan"

As they went deeper the waves were a little bit stronger but it wasn't a problem for Chikane it was a problem for Himeko.

"Whoa, don't you feel like the water is pulling you in?" said Himeko.

"Umm a little..i think we should go back towards land now." Said Chikane.

Himeko pouted, "I want to stay a little bit lo-"

HIMEKO! Chikane shouted as she saw Himeko being pulled into the ocean.

Chikane dived underwater and caught Himeko's hand and pulled her out.

Himeko are you okay?asked Chikane.

Himeko opened her eyes

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Let's go back Himeko okay? Here cling on my back Chikane said as she began to hold Himeko close.

As Himeko held on to Chikane she began thinking _"What's wrong with Chikane-Chan?"_

As they got to shore Himeko smiled and Chikane began to speak.

"Himeko I thought you were drowning…"

Himeko apologized and explained to her why she dived so suddenly

"Im sorry Chikane." Himeko opened her hand and made Chikane stare in awe it was a beautiful pink shell Chikane looked at Himeko with concern.

"Himeko what just happened?" asked the girl with midnight blue hair.

Himeko looked up and smiled "While was talking to you I saw this pretty pink shell it was going deeper into the ocean but I caught it in time and I guess the ocean's current wanted to eat me !"said himeko going into her manga mode.

"But why? It's just a pink shell "said Chikane.

"I know it's a pink shell but I got it as a souvenir for you and me and its perfect see! I want to remember the first time we came to the beach we live so far away from it and today is very special….

Himeko took the shell in her hands and opened it the top of the shell was for her and the bottom half was for chikane. She smiled fondly at Chikane.

Chikane smiled at the cute scene she was experiencing and hugged Himeko close as they sat on the sand looking at the beautiful sunset.

"ohh Himeko…"

**End of flash back**

Chikane snapping back from daydreaming forgot all about her aunt down stairs and quickly but elegantly ran out of her room composed herself while going down the stairs and as expected Himeko's mom was there sitting in the living room talking Chikane's dad.

"Aunt Ayaka nice to see you again." Chikane said as she shook her aunts hand.

**Ohh mann im srry for the late update ! I just could get my laptop to work.**

**please review ! pretty pweaase :3 It totally encourages me hehehe **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay my electronics are broken I'm borrowing my cousins laptop sorry! And thank you guys for the comments:] about the spellings…err… sorry I'm used to writing in slang words. Here is my next chapter you guys know my rules! Now enjoy!**

** Chapter 6**

Chikane snapping back from daydreaming forgot all about her aunt down stairs and quickly but elegantly ran out of her room ,composed herself while going down the stairs and as expected Himeko's mom was there sitting in the living room talking to Chikane's dad.

"Aunt Ayaka nice to see you again." Chikane said as she shook her aunt's hand.

"Hey Chikane how have you been?" asked Chikane's aunt with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm alright aunt Ayaka how about you?"Asked Chikane

"_Himeko's mom hasn't changed, she still looks young as ever." Thought Chikane _

"I'm quite alright Chikane thank you, your dads told me all about you !you're all grown up now ! "

Chikane sat on the sofa next to her dad, smiling at her aunt.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"Asked her aunt with a childish expression.

Chikane's eyes widened a little but quickly composed herself and blushed faintly looking at the ground and answered "No"

"Ahh I see. Do you have someone that you love?"Asked her aunt.

"Im not interested in anyone" Chikane answered

"_Liar…liar! "_Chikane's mind raced.

"Are you sure?" asked her aunt "Not even a little crush?"

"No aunt Ayaka I'm not interested in anyone I'm okay just being by myself."

"_I know I'm lying but it hurts to lie I'm in love with her ... And it can't be what am I supposed to do ? Tell my aunt I love her daughter? That would be shameful of me I would dishonor my family what will happen to the family if I were to confess my love for Himeko my dear sweet innocent cousin ..." _

She suddenly remembered the situation, Himeko and Souma, and her heart was crying in an instant, she knew she had to excuse herself to get out of their living room into her room. The pain in her heart was unbearable. She couldn't handle her aunt asking her too much questions and all that pressure.

"I'm sorry aunt Ayaka, I'm not feeling good ."

Chikane stood up and was now facing her dad.

"Dad I'll be right back when I feel better."Said Chikane

Her dad simply nodded as she was going up the stairs to her room. She knew she needed to compose herself, she didn't want to appear weird in front of her aunt and she needed to control herself in front of Himeko knowing Chikane, she would automatically wrap her arms around Himeko that wouldn't be a good thing someone would get suspicious or even worse Himeko would start to know her feelings through her actions.

Chikane got to her room she didn't bother to turn on the lights the moons light shinned her way she made her way down to her balcony and signed she looked up in the sky. The moon was shining brightly and closed her eyes the wind blew in between her hair. it calmed her, the fresh air, the peace and quiet, it was her perfect spot to relax. Chikane herd a car coming and opened her eyes to look down upon what looked like Himeko's car and her smile grew bigger and bigger as the car got closer, she knew it was her.

_Himeko…._

** Himeko's POV**

As Himeko's dad drove up to the gates, Himeko's heart began to race a little she looked at Chikane's mansion all her mansions lights were on in every room but Chikane's room wasn't, she noticed Chikane was standing on her balcony so she began to stare at her, Chikane was just standing there she looked like an angel her hair was shinning and caught by the wind blowing her hair sideway and her skin was glowing. Her eyes were shining brightly it tantalized Himeko.

"She's beautiful right Himeko?" asked her dad.

Himeko got a little startled and was now blushing a lot.

"Ahh!" Himeko got startled, her dad began laughing.

"It's okay Himeko sometimes I'm caught admiring that girl too. She's a very talented girl." Said her dad with honesty in his eyes.

"Yeah dad you're right she's very talented she paused ….and very beautiful too." She looked at her dad.

Himeko noticed the car stopped moving

"well lets get going ! your mom should be waiting for us inside." He said with a big smile.

"Alright dad lets go."

Himeko got out of the car smiling she looked up to see Chikane, but Chikane had disappeared. And her smile decreased, Himeko though about her mom and momentarily smiled they opened the front doors and were greeted by Otoha.

"Good after noon Kurusugawa-san" said Otoha bowing her head slightly "This way" she said as Himeko and her dad were following her they entered the entertainment room it was slightly dim.

As soon as Saeto saw his in law he got up from the couch he was sitting on and bowed slightly "Good afternoon!" he reached out a hand to shake and they both smiled.

"Nice to see you again ! You too Himeko" said chicane's dad "Make yourselves at home! And congratulations Himeko! She received a big hug from her uncle.

Saeto was about to say something else but Ayaka Himeko's mom decided to cut in "Himeko!"

And Himeko found herself being suffocated with a big hug from her mom

Himeko began to giggle

They all sat down and the grownups started a conversation much too boring for young Himeko. Time began to pass by too and Chikane would not come down Himeko began to worry, she wanted to ask her uncle but they were too deep in their conversation. Himeko didn't want to interrupt. When half an hour struck, Himeko lost her patience and decided to be brave.

"Excuse me" she got up and as soon as she touched the door knob Saeto spoke.

"Himeko dinner will be ready in an hour make sure you tell Chikane okay." Saeto said with a smirk on his face.

And with a nod Himeko began searching for Chikane she knew Chikane was in her room so she quickly made her way up the stairs and knocked on chicane's door, When no answer came, she opened Chikane's door and peaked inside, her room wasn't lit, instead it was replaced by the moonlights beautiful light. She entered the room quietly and saw that Chikane was on her bed sleeping, She kneeled in front of Chikane and smiled, and without thinking she brushed her cousins hair away from her fore head and kissed her there.

_Ohh my god her head is really hot!, I should let her get some rest._

She got up and went into the balcony but she didn't notice Chikane smiling sweetly but slightly blushing Himeko didn't even know Chikane was still awake.

Himeko decided to go on the balcony she leaned on the railing taking in the scene, there she was standing under the stars , she looked up at the moon and smiled.

"_Chikane's lucky to have a balcony I can see the town from here…Gosh I'm getting cold, I guess this is why she got sick its really cold out here and she was wearing .. a very revealing dress"_

She began to replay the scene where she looked up at Chikane… "_a black dress with black and silver laced heels, it hugged her curves just perfectly and made her eyes shine brightly as ever and the moonlight upon her, she's perfect ….She's an angel "_ she began to blush lightly.

"_She's really beautiful"_ she closed her eyes she lifted her right hand to her heart, it was beating loudly.

She felt a cold breeze and suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her torso.

Himeko turned around and noticed Chikane really close, their bodies were touching and Himeko could feel Chikane's heart on her back and her breath on her neck Ohh.. Her heart was racing now. Then her phone started to ring.

Chikane quickly let go of Himeko and was now looking at her. Himeko still blushing pulled out her phone from her hand bag.. Her eyes widened and looked at Chikane. Chikane just looked away for she already knew who it was.

**Well there you have it !.. I would totally write another chapter but ehhh I'm to lazy until next time please review !**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! sorry sorry so very sorry ! I been spending too much time with my girlfriend :]… you guys know my rules and also I don't own anything except this story now enjoy:] ! ohh wait and thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys make my day !

She began to replay the scene where she looked up at Chikane… "_a black dress with black and silver laced heels, it hugged her curves just perfectly and made her eyes shine brightly as ever and the moonlight upon her, "she's perfect ….She's an angel "_ she began to blush lightly.

"_She's really beautiful"_ she closed her eyes she lifted her right hand to her heart, it was beating loudly.

She felt a cold breeze and suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her torso.

Himeko turned around and noticed Chikane really close, their bodies were touching and Himeko could feel Chikane's heart on her back and her breath on her neck Ohh.. Her heart was racing now. Then her phone started to ring.

Chikane quickly let go of Himeko and was now looking at her. Himeko still blushing pulled out her phone from her hand bag.. Her eyes widened and looked at Chikane. Chikane just looked away for she already knew who it was.

Himeko began to panic she flipped open the phone

"Hey Himeko want to go out?" Asked the boy with brown eyes

"I'm sorry Souma didn't I tell you that I was going to Chicane-Chan's house for a family reunion and well its kind of a mini party" she went on.

"Ohh that's right! I'm sorry I forgot I guess I got so excited for tonight I wanted to surprise you I have some tickets to go see kotoko, isn't she your favorite artist ? I know this guy that gives me free tickets and I uhh.."He said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Ahh..Souma you didn't have to bother with something like that! I-"

She started to panic. She felt guilty and it made her uneasy. What was she supposed to do now that She didn't want the tickets to go to waste and much less hurt him.

Chikane began to notice Himeko's struggle for words.

"Are you okay Himeko?" Asked Chikane with an angelic voice.

"Ahh…. Yes" she answered.

Chikane just looked down and frowned. Himeko noticed and it broke her heart to pieces.

"Himeko.. is Chikane with you ? She can come too and you can call your friend Makoto . I'm pretty sure you want to come, just get permission from your mom and dad".

"_I don't want to disappoint Souma but I don't like to see Chikane-Chan sad either….. what can I do? Should I go to the concert and be with them all? Just looking at her makes my heart sink I don't like to see her sad like this id rather die than see those pouty lips and sad eyes although she looks really cute ahhh what am I thinking !"_

She turned back at Chikane and saw her leaning on the balcony looking up at the moon she looked distant and Himeko's heart quickened.

"Okay Souma ill go with you just come for me at Chikane's mansion near the entrance "she said in a stoic voice, her fist clenched.

"_It can't be love … it just can't be…what am I feeling I need to get out of here."_

"Alright Himeko!" Souma beamed.

"But aren't you going to bring Chikane or Makoto?" He said in confusion.

"No". Was all he heard and then there was a soft click …..She had ended the call.

She looked back at Chikane and smiled a fake smile.

"Hey Chikane-Chan Souma has tickets for me and him to go see Kotoko I can't miss this opportunity.. Do you think my parents would let me go?" Himeko asked her

"Of course Himeko" she smiled at Himeko and turned back to look at the moon.

"Okay Chikane-Chan… I'll be back later okay."

"Yeah Himeko".. she said in a whisper ,and then heard the door shut.

Chikane knew it, she felt it there it was that feeling again Chikane began to think

"_Souma.. That stupid lucky guy… I think that I'm going to back off now … I'm giving up.. it just hurts so much and I can't help it I need to get away from her … Now I really know how she feels about him and it hurts so much … she just left me for him."_

A tear rolled down her cheek and made her way into her room closing the curtains leaving her in complete darkness.

**Himeko's POV**

_I can feel it in my heart… what is this? I suddenly left her room and I feel empty …where is her sweet scent? Where are those deep pools of ocean? Where's her warm arms to keep me protected warm ,safe and secure... I feel like something's stabbing through my heart million times … just knowing that I left her all alone … I hate myself… I only did this because I know I'm falling for her I have to resist! I can't let my heart fall for her… its insane … it would be so wrong what will my parents think….it would be so weird besides she's older than me she turns 19 next year and I'm 15…that's not so bad…no never mind its bad its bad! .. It would dishonor the Himemiya family and I don't want that ….Or even worse! I don't want any problems I already have enough and I still don't know why she's acting like this I feel like she's sad I wonder if its because of her crush that she was mentioning on her status who does she like ? "_

_A sharp pain struck her body_

"_Maybe Chikane Chan likes Souma!... She's always hanging out with him after school in the tennis court … Ahh! There goes that pain again..Why is this happening to me! I have to tell Souma today that's why she probably hates me …. "_

"Hi-me-koooooo do you hear me? "Souma Glanced sideways as he drove his motorcycle.

"What? Himeko" said confused

"I said hold me tighter you might fall off my motorcycle." Souma said in a firm tone

"Ohh sorry."Said Himeko

**Chikane's POV**

"_The right thing to do is to give her up ..if I love her ill just stay away from her as much as possible I don't want to hurt like this anymore and I don't even know if ill make it …. She left 30 minutes ago and I miss her to death…I miss her so much …"_

Tears started rolling down again

"_I need her by my side and she just left me for him I feel so mad and sad, I can't even sleep "_

Tears started rolling down her face real fast now.

Chikane cried herself to sleep.

** Himeko's POV**

"_As I climbed off Souma motorcycle I realized that I had to tell him everything I wanted to get it over with and just ended it all here and now I stopped in front of him and told him to look into my eyes and I told him straight up what was on my mind….."_

"Souma-kun… we have to talk… I don't think it will work- "

"_And suddenly he cut me off and I didn't even expected"_

"I know … that's why I brought you here.. I know that you really aren't interested in me so I'm here to talk too. What's wrong Himeko? You know I'm here for you even if it doesn't mean that I'll be your boyfriend." He said with his soft brown eyes full of sincerity.

"Look I'm sorry Souma but it is true I..I. only did it because Makoto pushed me into it an..and I kind of had a crush on you, but now that were together it just made me realize that I sort of like someone else .. I sheepishly laughed….At least I think I do but I don't want to, never mind that … the point is we can't be together anymore can we just be friends?." I said with a little bit of blush I was kind of embarrassed talking about my feelings and all those stutters made me blush more.

"I understand Himeko."…He said and gave me a sad smile but he understood me.

"_We ended up having a good time at the concert without any problems I managed to forget about everything until the end … and on the way back home my mind started to drift away towards Chikane-Chan and I wondered how she felt about me.. I had a lot going on my mind when I finally got home I got to my room and laid down on my bed I was captivated by a little poster me and Chikane-Chan drew When we were smaller a blue moon and a red orangy sun it was pretty simple but it was the thought that mattered so I kept it and put it on my ceiling Chikane-Chan though it was childish but I didn't care… I suddenly remembered the bracelet she gave me …I took the necklace in my hand along with my sea shell charm and I fell into a deep sleep knowing that i loved Chikane ever since and even though my mind said no my heart said yes…"_

**This chapter took me two days sorry my brain is kind of fried because of the midterms grrrr… but yeah.. pweaty Pwease review! Ohh and thanks again for the reviews guys I really appreciate them and thank you for reading! And I decided that this damn chapter had a lot of mistakes so I kind of posted it again well with my so called correction sowwy ! And ill probably post a chapter on dec 5 :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's my new chapter, you know my rules and umm I don't own anything except this story**

** Himeko's POV**

"_As I climbed off Souma's motorcycle I realized that I had to tell him everything I wanted to get it over with and just ended it all here and now I stopped in front of him and told him to look into my eyes and I told him straight up what was on my mind….."_

"Souma-kun… we have to talk… I don't think it will work- "

"_And suddenly he cut me off and I didn't even expect it."_

"I know … that's why I brought you here.. I know that you really aren't interested in me so I'm here to talk too. What's wrong Himeko? You know I'm here for you even if it doesn't mean that I'll be your boyfriend." He said with his soft brown eyes full of sincerity.

"_it almost broke my heart saying it to him but I had to end it all .. I don't want to feel so empty..I have to..."_

"Look I'm sorry Souma but it is true I...I. only did it because Makoto pushed me into it an..and I kind of had a crush on you, but now that were together it just made me realize that I sort of like someone else you're not the one, I'm so sorry."

"_I sheepishly laughed_…_not because of him or of this situation, but I was really laughing at myself ...How could I be so ….blind?"_

"At least I think I do but I don't want to, never mind that … the point is we can't be together anymore can we just be friends?" I said.

"_I was kind of embarrassed talking about my feelings and all those stutters made me blush even more"._

"I understand Himeko."…He said.

"_We ended up having a good time at the concert without any problems I managed to forget about everything until the end … and on the way back home my mind started to drift away towards Chikane-Chan and I wondered how she felt about me.. I had a lot going on my mind when I finally got home I got to my room and laid down on my bed I was captivated by a little poster me and Chikane-Chan drew When we were smaller a blue moon and a red orangy sun it was pretty simple but it was the thought that mattered so I kept it and put it on my ceiling Chikane-Chan though it was childish but I didn't care… I suddenly remembered the bracelet she gave me …I took the necklace in my hand along with my sea shell charm and I fell into a deep sleep knowing that i loved Chikane ever since and even though my mind said no my heart said yes…"_

**Normal POV**

Chikane woke up with a headache she yawned and stretched then looked around her room, everything was dim and then last night's incident rushed back to her head she groaned and got up to take some fresh casual clothes and a towel from her closet and walked over to her wash room to take a nice hot steamy shower. She started striping her clothes off and stepped into the shower she started to relax Chikane began to think.

"_I should just get over her. It's not even right. I have no right to love her." _

She relaxed into her Jacuzzi.

"_I don't need to worry about that… maybe I should go out with that guy that asked me out the other day.. Maybe I'll forget all about her...The guys attracting enough, after all, I should just give it a try and see if ill forget …but that will be my only reason... Now I wonder if I'm being selfish…..I think itll take years to forget her…" She trailed off_

She closed her eyes for a few minutes then she heard the bell ring she opened her eyes and got up grabbed the towel and started drying herself, then a knock came on the door.

"Chikane-Chan are you in there!" asked Himeko

"Yes I'll be right out"

"_She did say that she would come."_ thought Chikane.

She quickly got dressed and as soon as she opened the door Himeko came hurling towards her and enveloped her with her arms.

"Chikane-Chan I'm so happy to see you I need to talk to you!"Himeko said cheerfully.

"_Well she seems happy.. She probably had a good time with Souma."_ She felt her heart clench.

"About?" she said not even looking at her princess.

"About last night Chikane I… "She hesitated but decided to get it over with she realized that once it was out of the way she would feel much better.

"Well ... I broke up with Souma-Kun!" she said hesitantly

Surprised by the blondes outburst Chikane whipped her head back and looked at her straight into Himeko's purple eyes.

"Why did you break up with him Himeko?….. You seemed so happy with him." Chikane's eyes lowered to the ground.

But Himeko noticed and her heart gave up. Himeko's hand automatically caressed Chikane's cheek and gazed at those deep blue eyes and got lost in them.

"I broke up with him because I realized that I had feelings for somebody else ...Someone very close to me…." She said with mirth in her eyes gazing at those deep blue.

They were both blushing and they're hearts were beating so fast, neither of them wanted to break eye contact until Chikane embraced her with all her might but doubt soon consumed her heart and backed away. She looked at the blond and smiled a sad smile.

**Himeko's POV**

"_As I embraced Chikane I felt so warm, I felt so alive but most of all so complete…my hearts beating so much right now I bet she can feel it , As I hugged her back a smile crept up on my face but suddenly she stopped embracing me and backed away and smiled ..But that smile… that smile is sad and has a little bit of hurt on it, confusion too. But I didn't know what was wrong with her, I suddenly remembered about her facebook status and worried...i wondered why she wrote that and who she liked, I have to find out even if it hurts me that I can't be with her but I'll be happy as long as she's happy and that's a promise I'm making myself ill fight for her happiness if I have to." _I smiled.

"Chikane-Chan are you doing anything tonight?" I asked her.

"I have some meetings at the university all day today I was just actually leaving..sorry Himeko." She apologized.

but I need to go now.. I'm sorry but I'm late I'll see you tomorrow I'm coming home late so don't wait for me.

I watched her go down the stairs into the garage, she opened the door to her midnight colored dodge charger R/T and smiled at me.

"See you Himeko." she smiled again but this time her smile was different it had a new glow to it but what surprised me was that she got out of her car half way through the drive through kissed my cheek and embraced me one last time.

" _The whole day there was a smile plastered on my face … Even my friends at school noticed it too they asked me all kinds of questions like " Are you happy now that you left the prince?" and "why did you break up with Souma ?" but I just kept smiling … I wanted to tell them "I've fallen in love!" but that would be to embarrassing ,not to mention shameful I looked out the window and felt that sadness again it came rushing back to me I feel…very lonely…_

**How do you guys like that :) ! sorry for being late again blame my gf _ anyways thanks for reading guys ! don't forget to review ! pretty please ..pleaase you guys are my motivation hehehehe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so so sorry for the late update[again] ! I been busy with things now you guys know the rules italics mean thoughts hmm that's all please R and R I wont jibber jabber ! now enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

**Himeko's POV**

"_As I embraced Chikane I felt so warm, I felt so alive but most of all so complete…my hearts beating so much right now I bet she can feel it , As I hugged her back a smile crept up on my face but suddenly she stopped embracing me and backed away and smiled ..But that smile… that smile is sad and has a little bit of hurt on it, confusion too. But I didn't know what was wrong with her, I suddenly remembered about her face book status and worried...i wondered why she wrote that and who she liked, I have to find out even if it hurts me that I can't be with her, but I'll be happy as long as she's happy and that's a promise I'm making myself ill fight for her happiness if I have to." _I smiled.

"Chikane-Chan are you doing anything tonight?" I asked her.

"I have some meetings at the university all day today I was just actually leaving..Sorry Himeko." She apologized.

"But I need to go now... I'm sorry but I'm late I'll see you tomorrow I'm coming home late so don't wait for me. Chikane said not even looking at me."

"_I watched her go down the stairs into the garage, she opened the door to her midnight colored dodge charger R/T and smiled at me."_

"See you Himeko." she smiled again but this time her smile was different it had a new glow to it but what surprised me was that she got out of her car half way through the drive through kissed my cheek and embraced me one last time.

" _The whole day there was a smile plastered on my face … Even my friends at school noticed it too they asked me all kinds of questions like " Are you happy now that you left the prince?" and "why did you break up with Souma ?" but I just kept smiling … I wanted to tell them "I've fallen in love!" but that would be too embarrassing ,not to mention shameful I looked out the window and felt that sadness again it came rushing back to me I feel…very lonely…_

**Chikane's POV **

**The next day**

"_My alarm clock awoke me I didn't have any classes so I had nothing to do today until my phone rang it was a text message I noticed it was one of my old friends from high school I only had 2 classes in college with her we don't really talk there but it was enough to keep our friendship strong enough. I wouldn't say she knows me that well, but she's the only one that knows my secret. I remembered it like it was yesterday and still haunts me until now, but I know she's different, not like other people that go and tell everyone they know. Even though I know she loves me like a lover, I trust her. Yes she's one of my fans but she acts normal around me. On that day, I felt like my life would break into little pieces any minute, I was paranoid, I was sweating cold but it all turned out fine. The memories ran through my head, I didn't want to remember them but I still do till this day. This is why I'm afraid to tell Himeko or anyone for that matter my sin."_

_**Flashback (Chikane's sophomore year)**_

It was 4 months since Himeko and Chikane went to the beach. 16 year old Chikane walked elegantly down the hallway greeting everyone who she passed she was known for being the most beautiful, intelligent girl in the school and everybody admired her beside that she was really athletic it gave her a good reputation, As she got to her math class she greeted her best friend Nanoka and sat beside her. Nanoka was bout Chikane's height with long black hair and purple eyes just like Himeko only darker in color.

"Good morning Nanoka."Chikane said

"Good morning Chikane." said Nanoka

As the teacher started talking Chikane's mind started going elsewhere, she gazed outside the window the day was beautiful it was nice and sunny with no clouds in the sky and the birds were souring high it made Chikane think about lunch time, not so much about the food but when the azure haired girl would meet her cousin for lunch and spend time with her, she smiled because she was lucky enough to have the same lunch period as Himeko. Because of Himeko being in 7th grade they didn't share any classes together but luckily they had 5th period lunch together and she was glad she had that schedule, it made everyday seem like it was worth living.

Chikane started opening her notebook and started jotting some math notes. her teacher put some math equations up on the board but Chikane quickly finished them in no time and again she found herself in the same spot thinking of Himeko, she began to flip onto a new page when suddenly she was shocked, in the middle of the page was "Himeko was here!" and in the bottom it read "I love my cousin Chikane-Chan!" with little hearts surrounding it then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahh!" Chikane was startled but it wasn't loud enough for the other people to hear, only Nanoka noticed her yelp and the color of her face.

"What's wrong Chikane?" asked the girl.

"I'm alright nothing is wrong." She said and took a deep breath to ease her pounding heart.

"But your face is red," Nanoka said grinning and pointed to Chikane's tinted cheeks which made the girl even more flustered.

"I'm perfectly fine!" she said opening her math book and pretending to read it in front of her face.

"If you say so." Said the girl with dark purple eyes but her eyes flickered at Chikane's note book and inferred that something was in there to make Chikane behave like that, she had never seen Chikane blush before, it made Chikane look more feminine, more attractive and she smiled to herself but as nosy as she was, she planned to take Chikane's notebook away from her and see for herself what her friend was hiding.

Chikane put her math book down and after a few minutes started drawing next to Himeko's drawing putting an " I love you too Himeko with all my heart I've always did and ill always will my love!"Surrounded by hearts and flowers but this time Chikane was more composed with only a tint of blush and again began to rest her hand on her cheek and look outside the window basically daydreaming. Her friend taking the opportunity, quietly snatched the sapphire eyed girls notebook and started flipping the pages until she saw no numbers but instead flowers and hearts. The girls purple eyes widened and quietly put it back to Chikane's desk. Chikane must have been deep in thought because she didn't notice a thing.

Nanoka took out a loose leaf paper and began to write.

"Chikane what do you think of Himeko?" Folded it and tapped Chikane on her shoulder, Chikane raised an elegant brow and opened it.

"_What? Why does she need to know my opinion? Maybe she saw the drawings I wasn't careful enough to hide it, maybe she got a glance of it."_ she though and got nervous her stomach began to turn.

She wrote back.

"My cousin? And what do you mean when you say what do I think?" and passed it back

"I just mean what do you think about her she's sweet isn't she? You get to see her all the time by the rose garden that's why you never go to lunch with me."

Chikane read it and widened her eyes _"how does she know about the rose garden? I though only me and Himeko knew about OUR special place to hang out"_ she replied "Yeah she's sweet, I like spending time with her all the time do you not like her?"

"Yes she's a nice girl I like her but not as much as you do." She simply wrote and passed it to Chikane.

She opened the note and as soon as she read it Chikane started getting chills down her back and started to get nervous her palms were getting sweaty as well and her mouth was dry as ever.

"What do you mean not as much as you?"And passed it back as soon as the other girl opened it she started furrowing her brows.

"Don't play games you know what I'm talking about, you like your cousin more than a cousin!" And passed it back then crossed her arms.

Now Chikane was full-blown nervous! Her skin began to turn pale, she inhaled then exhaled and took her time of thinking what to write back

"What makes you say that Nanoka?"

Nanoka seemed to puff her cheeks out and started to write down furiously.

"You never tell me these things but I can notice you look at her with some weird dreamy expression you've never shown anyone that we talked to before, and its weird how you treat her too .I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." And passed it back to Chikane.

"Ohh." was all Chikane could write and added a "well I don't like her how you think that I like her, she is my little cousin who I adore that's all."

As soon as Nanoka read it she turned at Chikane and gave her the eyes Chikane couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"Look Chikane don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about I sort of know you, and I'm here to tell you it's alright, I support you if it's true love than nothing can stop that amazing feeling. Like the amazing feeling I have for you." She wanted to erase the last sentence but passed it to Chikane anyways.

Chikane then softened her eyes at the pouty dark haired girl and smiled.

"Alright I admit that I do love my cousin as more than a cousin but promise me that you will never tell anyone I only trust you. By the way … I'm not that proud of saying it after all aren't you at least one bit bothered? She IS my cousin and yes, she IS a girl and ALSO she is kind of young." And passed it back.

"Hmm not really like I said true love is true love I have nothing against it I support you I will keep your secret safe."

she passed it back but as soon as she handed the note to Chikane the bell rang and everyone started going to their own individual route.

Nanoka stood up and smiled at Chikane. "Well I'll see you tomorrow since math class is the only class we have together and don't worry okay I won't tell anyone. She got her books and sprinted out and left.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Chikane's POV**

I opened the text.

"Hey Chikane! Want to meet me in the little bakery that you took me one time? I'm really bored plus I have someone I want you to meet! Can you meet me there in an hour? I'm just running some errands right now," Chikane smiled.

"Yeah ill meet you there, besides I craved some sweets today." She added and pressed send.

"Nice then I'll meet you there , see you in a while." She closed her phone and began to brew some tea.

"_Now that I think about it , that little small bakery is close to Himeko's school …hmm there's still an hour and a half before she comes out .Ahh… I have to keep Himeko off my mind this is so wrong what am I thinking…I'm still glad that she's single anyways."_

I began to pour in some tea into my favorite china and immediately the smell came into my nose and started relaxing me I turned on the TV and waited until it was time.

When it was time I headed for the little bakery as I entered the little shop I noticed my friend with some guy seated next to her they were the only ones in there including me , I began to greet them and introduced myself to the guy next to her, it turned out to be that his name was Girochi and that Nanoka had begun to date this young man he wasn't that bad looking but his personality was a little bit shallow and ignorant I could tell by the little comments he made and during our conversation, he showed no interest in me until Nanoka excused herself to the bathroom. That's when I began to feel uncomfortable. He began to ask me questions.

"So.. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked

"No." I responded and he smiled for some unknown reason_. "I started to get a bad feeling_."

"Ohh why not? You're such a beautiful girl." He said and smirked.

"_I didn't know why Nanoka was taking so long in the bathroom but I didn't want to be with him alone."_

"Thank you but I really don't have time for any romantic feelings for anyone." I said

"_I noticed that students were just coming out of school and heading for their homes."_

"Ohh but maybe you might have feelings for me! I'll be willing to break up with Nanoka if you want to try it out with me," he exclaimed while he reached out to hold my hand on top of the table I noticed he was moving closer and closer to my face with his own face I realized he was going to kiss me."

"_So... Should I walk away? Or smack him?"_

I looked at him for 30 seconds and Bamm! I punched him right in the eye. I hit him so hard I knocked him off the chair.

"How dare you tell me such stupid things!" I yelled

That's when Nanoka came out of the bathroom.

"Why are you yelling Chikane? What's wrong?" she asked me as she came running our way. She saw Girochi on the floor but didn't bother asking. Maybe she didn't like him that much.

"Come on. You don't need this piece of shit!Let's go Nanoka I'll tell you on the way to your apartment." I stared at him with cold eyes and rushed out of the store into my car I was really angry.

He got out of the store and yelled.

"I don't like big boobed bitches anyways!" he roared.

But I didn't pay any attention to him I was only concerned of my friend after I told her what happened she thanked me and I was heading to my house full of frustrations and I had a feeling that I was going to get home and sleep but as soon as I opened the door I was greeted by Otoha.

"Welcome back Oujo-sama, Himeko is upstairs waiting for you, it seems she is stressed about something."

"_As soon as I heard Himeko's name my heart started to quicken and there was adrenaline running through my body I wanted to go up the stairs so fast but Otoha was there." _

"Thank you Otoha." She bowed her head and left to the kitchen.

As soon as she left I started jogging up the stairs, I wanted to see her to embrace her…

I opened the door to my room and Himeko was sitting in my bed waiting patiently.

"Hey Hime" I greeted her and put my purse on my coffee table I sat next to her.

"Hey Chikane" She didn't even looked at me, she seemed sad and distant.

"So how was school? You seem a little off." I asked

"Well school was great but something happened while I was going home…" Himeko began to fidget with the bottom of her blouse from school.

"What happened Hime?" i looked at her she was sad I could tell she's usually happy and springy but not today.. She had her eyes fixed on the carpet, something was wrong with her, she looked so cute with her adorable pout that was now forming on her face. My hand automatically took her chin in my hand and made her stare into my eyes, they were so mesmerizing so innocent, so pure, I got lost in them.

"Tell me Hime ...what's wrong? I told her once again.

Ww..Well I don't know why but I saw you with some guy in our favorite cake shop and I just… you were.. And he was… holding your hand... I... I. I mean and then I think you guy's .

"_She was having trouble with words but I understood, she must have seen me with Girochi and must have thought that we were on a date or something..." _

"Silly girl." I softened my eyes and began to embrace her I felt her hug me tight and began to feel dampness on my shoulder she was crying more I began to hold on to Himeko and closed my eyes I felt her breathing against the skin of my neck.

"Don't worry Hime that was just some idiot guy that was dating my friend but still had the guts to say and do something 'clever' so he though to me while she was away." I looked down to see her she closed her eyes. I decided to lay down with her in my bed just embracing her even though it was noon I was mentally tired and I guess she was tired too I closed my eyes, I began to comb her hair with my fingers feeling her soft hair run through my fingers and got that familiar smell of Himeko sweet with a hint of roses. She was still crying but not as much I started kissing her forehead giving her light kisses and wiped away her tears, I opened my eyes to gaze at her, she looked up at me and I felt my heart melt I looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't worry princess.. I'm so in love with you..." I said softly her eyes widened she didn't say anything and that's when I realized what I just said.

"_What the hell did I just say?"_

**Well it's the biggest chapter I ever wrote so yeahhh feed me with reviews I get extremely happy and it would totally make my day ;) I'm still so sorry for the late update I was just busy with my life( my gf too) ill try to update on time and again thank you for reading & preetttyyy pweease review ! Have a good day my awesome readers:D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry sorry sorry soooorryyyy…I give you chapter 10! **

Chapter 10

As soon as she left I started jogging up the stairs, I wanted to see her to embrace her…

I opened the door to my room and Himeko was sitting in my bed waiting patiently.

"Hey Hime" I greeted her and put my purse on my coffee table I sat next to her.

"Hey Chikane" She didn't even look at me, she seemed sad and distant.

"So how was school? You seem a little off." I asked

"Well school was great but something happened while I was going home…" Himeko began to fidget with the bottom of her blouse from school.

"What happened Hime?" I looked at her she was sad I could tell she's usually happy and springy but not today.. She had her eyes fixed on the carpet, something was wrong with her, she looked so cute with her adorable pout that was now forming on her face. My hand automatically took her chin in my hand and made her stare into my eyes, they were so mesmerizing so innocent, so pure, I got lost in them.

"Tell me Hime ...what's wrong? I told her once again.

Ww..Well I don't know why but I saw you with some guy in our favorite cake shop and I just… you were.. And he was… holding your hand... I... I. I mean and then I think you guy's .

"_She was having trouble with words but I understood, she must have seen me with Girochi and must have thought that we were on a date or something..." _

"Silly girl" I softened my eyes and began to embrace her I felt her hug me tight and began to feel dampness on my shoulder she was crying more I began to hold on to Himeko and closed my eyes I felt her breathing against the skin of my neck.

"Don't worry Hime that was just some idiot guy that was dating my friend but still had the guts to say and do something 'clever' while she was away." I looked down to see her she closed her eyes. I decided to lay down with her in my bed just embracing her even though it was noon I was mentally tired and I guess she was tired too I closed my eyes, I began to comb her hair with my fingers feeling her soft hair run through my fingers and got that familiar smell of Himeko sweet with a hint of roses. She was still crying but not as much I started kissing her forehead giving her light kisses and wiped away her tears, I opened my eyes to gaze at her, she looked up at me and I felt my heart melt I looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't worry princess.. I'm so in love with you..." I said softly her eyes widened she didn't say anything and that's when I realized what I just said.

"_What the hell did I just say?!"_

I started to panic and think of away to explain myself or at least a make her think that I was playing but I was speechless….

**Himeko's POV**

"_She loves me? She IN love with me? Maybe it was a joke maybe it's a sisterly thing … what am I supposed to say back?" _

I looked up at Chikane's eyes they were so beautiful I couldn't break eye contact until I felt my lips tilt upwards into a smile that I honestly didn't know I could make, this smile was different I have never smiled like this before. And I noticed that she was looking at my lips and her lips were smiling too her cheeks were red and our breaths quickened until we both closed our eyes and I felt a pair of lips on my cheek they were so warm. Just like the other night before but I couldn't face the fact that I didn't wanted her lips to go away I wanted her to kiss me and hold me and I didn't want her to let go of me I was still confused I haven't said anything, should I just let it pass and act like it never happened? Or should I ask her what she meant? Maybe it's a little stupid asking? We are related so I guess she just meant it on a family type of way but to be IN love with me it's a little weird but it sounds so right …Well its nothing to worry about anyways I guess it's a sisterly thing….maybe…

My phone started vibrating and I sat up and reached into my pocket it was my mom she wanted me to go home because she was waiting for me as soon as I ended the call Chikane looked at me with sadness in her eyes she knew I had to leave.. I didn't want to leave either but I had too.

Chikane chan offered me a ride home I didn't wanted to bother her but she was so persistent. The car ride was so … long and quiet neither of us spoke my heart was beating fast and loud that's why I turned up the volume in the car I was afraid of her hearing my heart beat fast like a drum and I guess maybe I was afraid of being and falling in love too. We arrived and I said my goodbye I didn't even look at her.. I felt like I was a little cold but I have to get away from her somehow I have to get over this "crush". I'm not sure if I have a crush on her I think I do love her ….for her to be saying those kinds of things makes my heart beat with joy….

After everything was settled I arrived home to find no one home, I saw a note in front of the TV.

"Hime were on our way to your grandfather's house, he's sick… well be back when he gets better. Until then Chikane will be taking care of you if anything call us and pack your bags okay !"- Dad

I was left dumbstruck….

**Chikane's POV**

As I was in my room I couldn't stop replaying the scenes that happened a few hours ago I was so embarrassed and confused. When did I become so blunt? I looked at the ticking clock .. I don't even know what to do or even what to say I don't even know how Himeko feels right now. I laid down my bed and I was beginning to fall asleep when there was a knock on my door it was Otoha.

" Miss your father is here to see you" said Otoha.

"Thank you. Tell my father I'll be there in a minute." I recollected myself I was still shaky from being so close to Himeko the feeling of Himeko's skin still remained on my lips.

I went down stairs my father looked quite serious and somehow my stomach turned upside down.

"Chikane I have some bad news." He looked at me. I looked at him with question in my eyes.

"It's your grandfather he's fallen ill..I'm going to have to take care of him so that means that you'll be in this house by yourself Otoha is coming with me and I laid off the other maids …don't worry ill some money in your credit card for food and bills and ill leave you some cash for your personal needs I'll take the first flight in the morning o have to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay father but is my grandfather going to be okay?"I said but I really didn't care…

"I don't know I've made arrangements for him to be tested in the morning that's why I have to be there early in the morning to prepare everything." He said.

"Okay dad good luck I'm off to sleep so goodnight and farewell"

My father didn't even look at me his mind was on my grandfather's health i didn't even care I despised that piece of shit, I got to my room and laid on my bed and relaxed. I heard another knock it was my father again..

"Ohh and Chikane….."

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"Himeko will be here with her things in the morning too and make sure you take her to school on time every day shell be staying with you okay."

I was confused I was speechless..

"Of course your aunt and uncle are going to come too!" he said "So she can't stay at home all alone she's under age. "And went out the door. And then he came back in and said "Hey I forbid you to let any men in the mansion." He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Yes father."I responded and then he took off. I was left alone in the room thinking to myself got my phone out and texted her.

"Hey Hime ill pick you up tomorrow so we can have breakfast together and then I can leave you to school. Ohh and bring your clothes with you."

I usually see Himeko in the weekends but seeing her everyday would be enlighten my day I smiled to myself, after a minute my phone vibrated I got a text from Himeko.

"Okay Chikane-chan well talk tomorrow." I closed my phone as my eyes got really heavy I changed into those red pajamas Himeko was wearing, they still smelled like her I smiled to think that I was being a creep. And then soon I drifted to sleep.

**Himeko's dream**

6 year old Himeko awoke on top of a car. She began to stretch and run her eyes with her cute chubby hands. She looked around and panicked she got up and ran to her house she knew if she didn't get there in time she would really get beat up for it by her grandfather, she only hoped that her grandfather wasn't drunk. She knew well that her grandfather was an alcoholic, all of the bottles in the trashcan could probe it. She got home to find him sleeping on the sofa so she tried sneaking in quietly she thought that maybe if she didn't make any noise and wake him up, maybe just maybe she'll get to her room safe so she tiptoed as quietly as she could and as she turned the door knob and pulled her door open wind chimes could be he heard, Himeko began to panic she looked up to see that her grandfather put wind chimes on top of her door so he would know when Himeko got there she went inside her room and locked the door, she hid under her bed as she heard her grandfather yell and pound on the door.

"Himeko you bitch! I told you not to come late or else and now you're going to get it!" he said angrily he tried to open the door but he couldn't Himeko just looked at the door wondering if he was going to keep on trying so she got one of her comic books and began to read it but as soon as she flipped to another page her grandfather began to try to open the door with a knife her eyes were filled with horror and she just sad there filled with shock, she heard a certain click and suddenly the door burst open.

"Himeko I'm really mad you bitch your really going to be hurt today I almost got in trouble because you weren't here you little tramp!" he said as he punched little Himeko in the face making her cry in agony she could taste the blood in her mouth. "You little bitch!" he grabbed her by her hair and saw a pair of scissors on top of Himeko's drawer he smiled evilly and began to cut her hair "Noooo!" screamed out Himeko but her grandfather punched her again and threw her into the wall Himeko's vision began to blur she was losing all her senses she saw her grandfather come closer as he was about to grab her again another figure came into scene pushing her grandfather out of Himeko's reach she saw the mysterious figure come closer to her, as Himeko closed her eyes she felt soft hands on her face and drops of water she felt like she was being carried away by soft angel arms as she lost conscious…

**Well like I said sorry for being so late about it ever since I graduated I been working and going to college ill update soon I promise and sorry for hurting little Himeko! And sorry it's so short! Review review review because I love your opinions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating heres chapter 11 **

**review?:)**

**Himeko's dream**

6 year old Himeko awoke on top of a car. She began to stretch and run her eyes with her cute chubby hands. She looked around and panicked she got up and ran to her house she knew if she didn't get there in time she would really get beat up for it by her grandfather, she only hoped that her grandfather wasn't drunk. She knew well that her grandfather was an alcoholic, all of the bottles in the trashcan could prove it. She got home to find him sleeping on the sofa so she tried sneaking in quietly she thought that maybe if she didn't make any noise and wake him up, maybe just maybe she'll get to her room safe so she tiptoed as quietly as she could and as she turned the door knob and pulled her door open wind chimes could be he heard, Himeko began to panic she looked up to see that her grandfather put wind chimes on top of her door so he would know when Himeko got there she went inside her room and locked the door, she hid under her bed as she heard her grandfather yell and pound on the door.

"Himeko you bitch! I told you not to come late or else and now you're going to get it!" he said angrily he tried to open the door but he couldn't Himeko just looked at the door wondering if he was going to keep on trying so she got one of her comic books and began to read it but as soon as she flipped to another page her grandfather began to try to open the door with a knife her eyes were filled with horror and she just sat there filled with shock, she heard a certain click and suddenly the door burst open.

"Himeko I'm really mad you bitch your really going to be hurt today I almost got in trouble because you weren't here you little tramp!" he said as he grabbed Himeko from under her bed he punched little Himeko in the face making her cry in agony she could taste the blood in her mouth. "You little bitch!" he grabbed her by her hair and saw a pair of scissors on top of Himeko's drawer he smiled evilly and began to cut her hair "Noooo!" screamed out Himeko but her grandfather punched her again and threw her into the wall Himeko's vision began to blur she was losing all her senses she saw her grandfather come closer as he was about to grab her again another figure came into scene pushing her grandfather out of Himeko's reach she saw the mysterious figure come closer to her, as Himeko closed her eyes she felt soft hands on her face and drops of water she felt like she was being carried away by soft angel arms as she lost conscious…

**Normal POV**

Himeko woke up to the sound of her alarm clock there was sweat on her forehead and wiped it away with her sleeve she lazily got off her bed and shook the dream out of her head she didn't want to remember, she looked at her calendar it was the last week of school for her and it was almost Chikane's 19th birthday she felt so excited to finally be on vacations and celebrate Chikane's birthday as she went to the bathing room to get ready she thought of all the things she would do over the summer with her friend Makoto and maybe even Chikane now that Chikane already graduated high school she realized that Chikane didn't have to do any summer duties like she used to, this summer was certainly going to be one of the most precious summer she felt very happy about it. After she was done she got her luggage out of her room and placed it in front of the front door and waited for Chikane to arrive when suddenly she heard a honk. Chikane stepped out of the car. "Here Himeko let me help you "she smiled. Himeko just nodded and got on Chikane's car. As soon as Himeko's luggage was in the car they drove to their favorite bakery for breakfast. As they sat there waiting for breakfast to arrive Chikane began to talk.

"Hey Hime it's your last week of school right?"She asked

"Yes it is" Himeko said with happiness "Maybe we can go to Tokyo and go shopping there I need new clothes I don't think Mahoroba has good taste in apparel" Himeko smiled.

Chikane looked confused" why do you need new clothes? It seems like you have a lot" Himeko's cheeks began to get red and she carefully began to get closer to Chikane she whispered "I'm getting big in some areas." Chikane began to laugh so hard tears had form in her eyes and then Himeko noticed what she said "I DDD.. MEAN IT THAT WAY!" She was so embarrassed." Don't worry Himeko your not fat and if you are talking about your unmentionables then I suppose that would be a good thing right?" she laughed Himeko just sighed and buried her head in her arms Chikane noticed this and took Himeko's chin in her palm she began to look into those beautiful purple eyes "I'm sorry hime I'm just teasing you …and regardless of Mahoroba's choice of style I think you'll make anything look beautiful" yes Chikane knew what she said she didn't cower in her own words Chikane said it with pride and so much emotion Himeko just blushed even more "Here you go guys two blueberry muffins and green tea the two began to eat their breakfast without a word 10 minutes passed. "Hey Hime lets go now it's almost time" she looked at her watch" alright Chikane Chan" Himeko took her green tea and put it in Chikane's cup holder in the car. When they arrived in school Chikane parked in the front of the school everyone was staring at her nice looking car. Thanks Chikane Chan ill come home when classes are over okay she smiled "No Himeko ill come pick you up" she said .Himeko signed and gave up alright I come out at 3:45 okay see you later" she waved goodbye and began to walk to school. As Himeko was walking she saw her friend Makoto talking to Souma on the second floor little did she know that Izumi was right behind Himeko when she was going up the stairs. And suddenly Himeko felt like she got pulled back enough to make her fall down the stairs but someone cached her .Himeko looked back and saw Chikane " Himeko are you alright?" she asked with worry " I'm okay said Himeko" Izumi just kept walking like nothing happened out of the corner of Izumi's eyes she noticed that Chikane was looking straight at her with the coldest eyes she had ever seen on her and was surprised that Chikane was in school she would have graduated a year ago along with her but her poor decisions in life made repeat a grade "are you sure your alright you're not hurt are you?" you could see Chikane's concern in her face " Really I'm okay Chikane Chan I just slipped. Why are you here anyways?" she asked "Well I'm supposed to prepare you for school but honestly I don't think I'm doing a very good job "she smiled and lifted her hand holding Himeko's bento box "here I brought you your lunch I forgot to give it to you in the car." She smiled sheepishly. "it's alright Chikane chan thanks I forgot about that too" they both laughed and said goodbye to one another and Himeko went to her locker Chikane was on her way out when suddenly a flock of girls were turning to go on the stairs and saw Chikane she was getting stares with hearts in their eyes and admiration and suddenly the bell rang Chikane just smiled at them and the students just blushed and went to class.

Himeko got to her locker and put her lunch there, she smiled thinking Chikane was over reacting, if Himeko forgot her food, all she would do is eat the cafeteria food but it was Monday and who knew maybe the lunch ladies would decide that it would be mystery meat Monday, she cringed when suddenly the bell rang "Ohh no I don't want to have detention" she ran to her first class with was music and sat hastily on her desk panting. She noticed her teacher wasn't there yet and neither was makoto when suddenly makoto came into the class room and quickly took her seat Himeko noticed makoto didn't even break a sweat."Thank god the teacher isn't here yet I can't get detention I have track after school!" she smiled mischievously. They both laughed and their teacher came in.

"Alright kids! Get your instruments just because this is your last week doesn't mean you get to slack off!" he yelled.

Himeko got up to get her violin but when she opened her violin case Himeko was devastated her violin was smashed. Himeko didn't say a word instead she hid it behind an old desk in a corner and went back to her desk. What she didn't know was that Izumi was grinning like an idiot.

**It's been to long ne? How am I you ask? Or not...but I'll tell you anyways! work work school and work**** but I'm ok with it. how are you guys? And did you miss me? No? Okay-_-…**


End file.
